What Friends are For
by black girl 06
Summary: Tsukushi is trying to survive in the elite Eitoku Academy especially with the F4 around. Things change when her old friends start coming to her school.
1. Default Chapter

**Hey, school rules...yeah right. Enjoy one of the shortest chapter in history. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANA YORI DANGO!**

Chapter 1: Meet Rei Motoya

Those bastards", muttered Tsukushi as she walked down the stairs towards the emergency exit. Especially him... that creep. Tsukasa Domoyoji has been the one solely responsible for making Tsukushi's life at school a living hell. "How dare they put rotten vegetable in my locker." She grumbled in anger. She stopped shortly to realize that Kazuya probably fared worse than her. He always did. "At least I have one good thing in the hellhole," Tsukushi sighed dreamily. Rui Hanazawa was her oasis in this desert. He was handsome, kind, and her rescuer. The best time of the day was when she talked to Rui at the emergency exit. Sadly he wasn't there when she opened the door. Her only time of happiness was gone, or so she thought.

"Makino-chan, is that you?" Tsukushi turned only to see a young girl with long black blue eyes. She was wearing a one strapped bag with tags that said "you make me sick by just looking at you." She smirked at Tsushshi. "You don't remember me at all, do Tsuki-chan"

"Rei-chan!"

Tskushi ran up to hug her old friend. "What are you doing here."

"Hmm, I think I'll tell you later. It is lunchtime, right?

"Why don't you want to tell me now? (sigh) Yes it is lunchtime.

"Then let's go!" they headed towards the cafeteria making happy noises on the way. Yet, they were unaware that someone was watching them.

"So the little girlie has a new friend" Tsukasa said with a smirk. This is what happens when I'm not here in a few days. I guess when the bat's away the mice will play!

Tsukasa starts laughing like a wild man. Soijiou and Akira look at Tsukasa in an irritating way.

"Don't you mean "when the cat's away" Akira asked.

"Man Tsukasa, you really are helpless.

Meanwhile...

"So this group, the F4, are they the ones that "rule" the school?"

Rei and Tsukushi were eating lunch in the garden thanks to Rei.

Flashback...

"This is the way to the cafeteria. Let's go, Rei."

Rei just stood there.

"Rei?"

"Why don't you want to eat in the cafeteria?"

"No offense to your school but it sucks! I don't want to be surrounded by the little rich assholes watching me! I would actually like to enjoy my lunch today without having to lose my appetite or worse."

Tsukushi smiled "ok, let's eat in the garden."

_Maybe I should mention this to Kazuya." _

_Flashback ends..._

"Tsukushi, you shouldn't force yourself to eat in the cafeteria everyday if you don't want to. Life is too short to be surrounded by people who piss you off."

"I guess you're right, Rei"

"You guess?"

Tsukushi was about to answer when Kazuya came out of nowhere.

"Tsukushi!"

"Dammit, how did he find us ? The geek probably has a trace on us." Rei

continued giving Kazuya a look of annoyance.

"You left! I couldn't find you!"

Kazuya started to bawl and cry out Tsukushi's name over and over.

Rei was fighting the urge to punch Kazuya into the next dimension.

_What a wimp. He hasn't changed a bit._

"Quit wailing!" Rei snapped. _I won't be surprised if the whole school showed up her because of this kid._

Come on, Rei said, we need to look for another place to eat.

Then, the three teens ran toward the emergency exit.

That's it. I am so tired. High school is sucking out my energy but it also gives me inspiration to write my stories...when I can. This is my first Hana Yori Dango story. I made up Rei's last name I will add more to it when I have time.

Later Days!


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter with the F4

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update and for the short chapter!

The italics stand for thoughts and the ones in this chapter are Rei's

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANA YORI DANGO!**

**Chapter 2: Encounter with the F4 **

When they reached the emergency exit, they found Rui Hanazawa sitting there playing his violin.

"Um… Rui Hanazawa, do you mind if we stay here for lunch? We won't disturb at all. I promise." Tsukushi asked in a she voice.

_Are you kidding me? What's with the whole shy act, Tsukushi?_

Rei was observing the short scene before he but she didn't say anything…out loud. Kazuya was also watching but with shattered hope.

" What does he have that I don't?" Kazuya asked under his breath.

_A personality…and probably many other things._

Rui gets up and leaves  
" I don't care. I have to go anyways." 

After a few moments of silence…

" Wow, what a nice guy!" Rei said.

_That spoiled bastard! What's his problem anyways? He seems familiar somehow. _

" I guess he didn't want to stay with us today"

Tsukushi said in a slightly disappointment in her voice.

"Hey guess what!" Kazuya said suddenly to break the awkwardness of their lunch.

" I got new shoes! See?"

He was wearing neon green and orange colored shoes with glow in the dark yellow laces.

" Wow" was all the words that Tsukushi and Rei could utter.

Rei's thoughts:

_Does he like to get beat up or something? Those shoes are so …damn I can't even think about it!_

Later…

The three were walking in the hallway, when a stray ball of paper was headed at Tsukushi and actually made contact with her head.

" HA! HA! HA! If it isn't the little girlie and her friends?"

Tsukasa was still laughing but his friends were rolling their eyes behind him. They were getting pretty tired of Tsukasa's immaturity.

Tsukushi was getting steamed and she was ready to lash out on him if he continued his teasing.

Rei had a sly grin on her face

" What's up Kasi-kun?"

Tsukasa was pissed

" Who the hell are you calling Kasi- kun?!

His eyes suddenly got wider as he started to remember something

"Rei! What are you doing here?" Tsukasa's eyes were still wide.

"None of your business, Snake Eyes!"

Tsukushi laughed.

" I told you look like a snake when you make your eyes wide like that.

Tsukasa glared at Rei with anger

" Anyway, you're on my grounds now Rei. You can't anything to me like you used to."

You mean like when she used to pull on your hair all the time and when she knocked you in the pool with a tennis racket in front of everyone?" Soijiou asked.

"Man, those were good times!" Akira said laughing.

Tsukasa's face got red with embarrassment and anger.

"Like I said I'm in charge and you will finally know what the brass is like on the other side HA HA HA HA HA!!!

"Don't you mean grass?" asked Soijiou.

"I swear he gets dumber with each passing day!" muttered Akira

"I heard that you guys! Now Tsukushi…hey!"

Rei, Tsukushi and Kazuya had already left while Tsukasa was all caught up in his boastful little speech.

"They left you guys, can you believe it"

"Yes!" his friends answered simultaneously.

"They can run but they can't hide!" Tsukasa said with a determined voice.

After a few moment of silence, he burst into maniacal laugh, which left his friends confused but also deeply disturbed.

That pretty much is the end of the chapter. Sorry for the long update. It's been so long since I've seen the anime. That's how I got inspired to write this fic. I have yet to know the pairings. Thank you all for reading this story. I would like at least one review this . I will try rereading all the Hana Yori Dango manga I have and rewatching the anime.

Later Days!


End file.
